


Neon Katt - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, Impregnation, Leg Irons, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Tails, Trials, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: When Neon Katt grows suspicious of her partner's recent activities, she searches his office to put her mind at ease, only to be shocked and horrified to find proof that Flynt has joined up with Jaune Arc and the Malachite Syndicate.When she refuses her partner's offer to join the gang, Neon finds herself framed for murder and slapped in handcuffs, sentenced to be the crime bosses' breeding slave for the rest of her days.
Relationships: Flynt Coal/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Neon Katt
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Neon Katt - Arrested!

Neon Katt didn’t want to be suspicious of her partner. But she was.

She couldn’t help it. Ever since Dr. Watts had taken over as headmaster of Atlas Academy in the wake of General Ironwood’s assassination and Winter Schnee’s conviction for the murder, Flynt had been acting really weird. He’d started sneaking around and helped Jaune arrest Weiss for apparently killing some socialite, even though they both knew their friendly rival from the Vytal Festival would never murder someone in cold blood. Then, he and the blond Arc had set up a bar down in Mantle and gentrifying the area. Where had he gotten the money to do something like that?!

Oh, and then Councilman Jacques Schnee had been assassinated and Flynt, a second-year huntsman-in-training, was elected to replace him. Neon couldn’t put a lid on her suspicions after that.

She’d asked her partner about the strange turn of events, but he’d blown off her concerns. The rest of her team was equally uninterested in the matter, no one was exactly missing Jacques Schnee after all. Neon wasn’t, but whether she liked the guy or not, whether he was a good person or a scumbag, it was still her duty as a huntress to see justice done if he was murdered. And unfortunately, the first step in unraveling a murder was to deduce who benefited from it.

So, Neon found herself in Flynt’s councilman office, scurrying through the drawers, searching for evidence she prayed wasn’t there.

Except it was. She only found it because she knew Flynt’s passwords by heart, but it was there. Documents showing a paper trail of bribery for several election officials, embezzling and funneling SDC funds into areas in Mantle surrounding Jaune’s bar, and a dozen other crimes that would be high treason for a councilman. But the most damning evidence of all was a small pistol of the exact same model and make that the police files said killed Jacques Schnee, with a single bullet missing.

Neon felt cold, her heart sinking into her stomach. The crimes were one thing, but it was the feeling of betrayal cut her the deepest. Flynt was her partner, her best friend. When the rest of Atlas Academy had brushed her off as just a faunus, he had immediately called her partner without a second thought.

Maybe… maybe she should just close the drawer. Walk away. Honestly, what was a few… million lien, and… a man’s life… Jacques Schnee’s life…

Damnit! Why did she have to have a moral compass under all her style?! Why didn’t she have even a slightly damaged moral compass that didn’t have to feel responsibility for pieces of shit like Jacques Schnee getting murdered!?

Ergh!

The door to the office clicked open and Neon panicked, snatching up the pistol, stuffing it in the back of her waistband under her jacket, and shoved the drawer shut. The cat faunus used her semblance to flash in front of the desk, rainbows trailing behind her as she came to the center of the office.

Flynt walked in and shut the door behind him, his police officer bodyguards respectfully staying outside. Her partner did a doubletake when he raised his head and noticed her presence, a wide smile blossoming across his face. “Neon?”

“Heya, partner!” Neon cheered, threading her hands behind her back so that she could pull her jacket down even further over the murder weapon she’d swiped. “Just wanted to come see you before your first day doing… councilman stuff.”

Flynt chuckled, like warm chocolate melted into a melodic timbre. He came forward and wrapped the huntress-in-training in a welcoming embrace. “Thanks, Neon. It means a lot. I know I’ve been busy with Jaune, and the club, and the election. I’m sorry we haven’t had the chance to hang out.”

Neon hesitated for a moment, but soon found her arms returning the hug, her pink cat tail taking the job of keeping her white hoodie jacket low. Flynt was still her partner. He was still her friend.

But he was also some sort of criminal mastermind, an underworld kingpin worming his way into the highest reaches of Atlas politics.

Or maybe he wasn’t? She owed him the benefit of the doubt, right? He was a brand new councilman, after all. How hard would it really have been for someone to plant that evidence in his office? That was a possibility, right? Right?

It was what she was gonna tell herself for the moment.

“You’re the best partner a girl could have, Flynt,” Neon said, trying to keep her eyes dry as Flynt pulled away. “You’re going to make this kingdom a better place.”

“Damn straight. And, before I go, I’ve got a present for you. Something to make sure we can make up for lost time,” the huntsman grinned. He strode around his friend and around to his desk. “Jaune’s given me lifetime passes to the club for the whole team. We can head down, dance to some of Weiss’s… tunes…”

Flynt’s voice petered off as Neon slowly backed towards the office door, only to freeze when she realized why he’d paused.

The drawer that she’d slammed shut, the one she taken the murder weapon from, had rebounded slightly from the impact. It was open, just a tad. But Flynt had always been observant and his face immediately rose back to his partner, realization in his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Neon had left her nunchucks in her locker, unauthorized personal couldn’t carry them into council offices, so she pulled out the only weapon she had. In the blink of an eye, she had the pistol whipped out from her waistband and aimed at Flynt’s chest.

“Woah, woah!” her partner cautioned, holding out one hand in a placating gesture while the other steadied him on his desk. “Neon, I don’t know what you’re thinking right now—”

“Is this the gun that did it?” the cat faunus demanded. “Did you kill Jacques Schnee to take his place on the council?”

“You’re gonna point a gun at me over Jacques Schnee?” Flynt incredulously replied. “You know better than anyone the kind of man he was—”

“And what about the kind of man you are?!” Neon shouted, unable to keep the tears from trickling down her cheeks. “The documents in there, the things they talk about, you expect me to believe Jacques Schnee was the only one who got hurt? That you’re just a neighborhood friendly gangster?! I grew up in Mantle, Flynt, I know there’s no such thing!”

“There can be,” Flynt argued, tears eeking out from behind his sunglasses. He took a deep, ragged breath. “I should have told you a long time ago. Jaune is the Atlas underboss of the Spider Syndicate. I became his top lieutenant to get my dad’s debt forgiven.”

Neon nearly choked on her own breath. “The Spiders? The _Malachites_?! Are you insane!? Do you know what they’ve done… oh my gods… did… did you frame Weiss?”

“What?! No!” Flynt gasped. “How could you even think that?”

“I don’t know what to think!” Neon shouted, her pistol shaking in her grip. “I don’t know you anymore! You’re my best friend and I don’t know who you are!”

“You do. Neon, you know me,” Flynt insisted, _pleaded_. “You don’t know my new family. That’s all this is, just a misunderstanding. But I can introduce you, bring you into the fold. Jaune would be thrilled to have you and we can do so much together.”

“So much, huh?” Neon retorted. “And how many people will we hurt in the process?”

Flynt winced. “Please, Neon. Please. Just put the gun down. We can put it back in the drawer, and we can go down to the club. Nothing bad needs to happen.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” he confirmed, though regret covered his face. “More than that, I’m begging you. Please don’t make me do something horrible.”

At that moment, Neon’s blood turned to iron. Her partner, her best friend had confessed to being involved in something almost too awful for words and then tried to bribe/manipulate/threaten her into silence. And no matter how much it hurt, she had to cut this corruption out at the source before it infected anymore of her kingdom.

She took a deep breath, wiped the tears from her face, and stared daggers at the fedora-wearing felon. “I am a huntress, _councilman_. Not your toady. And you’re under arrest.”

Flynt closed his eyes, one more tear running down his dark cheek. He reached his hand back, the other still on the side of his desk, and pushed his sunglasses up his face. The genuine warmth his gaze had emanated a moment before was sealed behind a veil of cold, obsidian plaster.

“No, Neon,” he wearily pronounced, sounding like he’d aged ten years in the last ten seconds. “You are.”

“Wha—”

The door to the office suddenly whizzed open. Neon tried to whirl around to face the new opening only to be tackled mid-turn by a half dozen police officers who dashed inside, her gun, her only weapon, flying from her hands.

“Hey! Hey!” the cat faunus squealed, only to be pushed further into the floor. The policemen grappled her arms behind her back, even pinning her tail into her jacket. “Let me go! _Let me go_!”

The guards ignored her protest, their sheer weight and numbers too much for her to force off even with aura, the men probably possessing their own. Neon was forcibly yanked to her feet, marched across the office, and bent over Flynt’s desk, her face and breasts squished into the polished metal. The huntress-in-training yelped as a gravity dust bola was wrapped around her waist, pinching her tail into her body. Her arms were then dragged behind her back as a tight pressure and a distinctive _click_ alerting her that she had been handcuffed.

“Are you alright, Councilman Coal?” the lead guard asked. “We came as soon as your desk’s panic signal went off!”

Panic signal—of course! That’s why he’d always kept one hand on his desk!

“I’m fine,” Flynt assured the uniformed man, before turning to Neon. “Fortunately, Jacques Schnee’s assassin won’t be killing another councilman.”

Jacques Schnee’s… no. No!

“Flynt, no!” Neon wailed, gasping as the policeman pinned her even harder into the desk, one of them kneeling down and strapping heavy metal leg irons around her bright white boots. “Please, you know I’m innocent! You can’t frame me— _mmmhhhh!_ ”

Her plea was cut off as one of the police officers shoved a neon pink ballgag between her lips, sealing the huntress’s fate.

Her former partner gazed over her sadly. “Sorry, Neon. But if you’re not with us, I can’t let you walk out of here knowing what you know.” He turned to the lead guard, obviously the head of these henchmen. “Collect the gun as evidence. All of our guys that have handled it used gloves, so her fingerprints are the only ones that’ll be on it.”

“Of course, sir,” the policeman replied, signaling one of his men to do just that before swaggering up to Neon. “Neon Katt, you are under arrest for the murder of Jacques Schnee, the attempted murder of Councilman Flynt Coal, and high treason against the Kingdom of Atlas! Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of the Atlas Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“ _No! I’m innocenent!”_ Neon shouted through her gagged lips. _“Innocenent!_ ”

“Take Ms. Katt away,” Flynt commanded. “Atlas Huntress Correctional has a cell waiting for a criminal slut like her.”

“Yes, sir.”

The police hefted Neon to her feet, easily fighting off her desperate struggles, her handcuffs and leg irons jingling as she flailed. Alas, not even her tail could make a dent in the bola binding it to her back, and the uniformed officers quickly let the cat faunus out of the room in chains.

Her partner couldn’t look her in the eye as she was led away to jail for a crime he’d framed her for.

* * *

 _“Neon Katt! The people of Atlas have found you_ guilty _on all charges! As punishment for your crimes, this court hereby sentences you to a lifetime of slavery! The arresting officer has accepted the right of first claim and has chosen to put you up for sale on the kingdom’s market. Take her away!”_

Jaune could only frown as he watched the recorded newsfeed of Neon’s trial, the orange-haired girl sobbing as her sentence was pronounced, the courtroom crowd raining a tirade of anti-faunus condemnation down upon her. The bailiffs came forward and bent the arrested huntress-in-training over the defendant’s table, her pert ass jiggling within her skintight prison jumpsuit as a restraint belt kept her tail strapped to her back. The guards reached up and wrapped a black leather slave collar around the cat faunus’s neck, sealing her aura forever.

Right after, Neon was wrenched to her feet, whirled around, and marched back to prison as a convicted criminal. The broadcast cameras followed her for a few moments before the screen shifted to showing her mugshots, a newscaster narrating as her black plaque read _Inmate 85673 – Katt, Neon_.

Jaune sighed, shutting off his scroll and shoving it in his pocket. He wished it didn’t have to come to this. But if Neon tried to go public with the evidence she’d gathered, it would have been him and Flynt in that courtroom, sentenced to slavery. Everything they’d built in Atlas and Mantle would be ruined, the rest of the Malachite Organization would be made vulnerable, Weiss, whose abusive childhood was the primary reason for his ordering Jacques’s assassination, would be sold off to someone who more than likely wouldn’t be as kind to her as he was.

It occurred to him that being willing to frame an innocent person for murder and treason just to avoid his own crimes coming to light probably didn’t speak well to his moral integrity. But given he was a crime boss now, he was pretty sure he crossed that bridge a long time ago.

Besides, he’d made sure that Neon would end up in good hands. Specifically, his and Flynt’s.

He strode through his club ‘ _The Invincible Beacon_ ’, Weiss’s dulcet tones slinking through the main floor like sweet honey, and exited out to the secluded space of the back hall, before going even further into his office. As soon as he opened the door, he was met by a wave of orgasmic moans.

Flynt laid back on the king-sized bed within, his palms gripping Neon’s thick thighs on either side of his waist while his hips thrust up into his cowgirl positioned breeding slave. Neon bounced on her former partner’s cock, sweat glimmering over her ebony flesh and firm breasts, squealing into her bright pink ballgag with every thrust. The only limb of the convicted cat faunus that wasn’t restrained was her spasming tail, her ankles sealed in leg irons, her arms bound behind her back in handcuffs, and even her eyes covered by a pitch-black blindfold.

“You alright, Flynt?” Jaune inquired. “I know this wasn’t easy for you.”

“It is… what it is…” Flynt grunted, impaling Neon’s gushing pussy in between his words. “At least this way she gets the same deal you gave Weiss.”

“Good to hear,” Jaune replied. “I told mom about what you did. She’s singing your praises throughout the entire organization. Might not be long before you get made an underboss somewhere.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Flynt said. “I’m happy… right… where… I… _am!_ ”

He smashed himself up into Neon’s silky snatch and his thick cock unloaded a flood of semen in her depths. The convicted huntress squealed into her shiny pink ballgag, pleasure ravaging her nervous system as her womb was hosed down with molten seed. Her pussy walls clenched around her master’s shaft, squeezing tight as her muscles were battered down by the rush of her orgasm.

Neon let out one final gasp and collapsed down to the bed, Flynt maneuvering out from under her to avoid being pinned to the bed. A thick, pale creampie pooled at the convicted criminal’s pussy lips, trickling down her thighs.

Jaune whistled. “That is one pleased kitty.”

Flynt smirked. “You want to join in?”

“Really? You sure?”

“We share Weiss even though you’re the only one allow to breed her. Don’t see the issue with Neon being the same except as my baby mama.”

Jaune chuckled. He strode around to Neon’s head and unstrapped her ballgag from around her head, tossing the drool-covered pink orb onto the floor. The bound, blindfolded cat faunus panted, spit dribbling down her chin as her lips were freed at last.

“What do you think about it, Ms. Katt?” Jaune smirked. “You want some cream from both your masters, you criminal slut?”

“Oh, yes, master! Yes!” Neon mewled, pushing through the haze of ecstasy to give her pert ass a little shake. “Fuck my dirty criminal holes! Pound this convicted whore raw! Knock me up like the guilty little slut I am!”

Jaune glanced down to the breeding slave’s filled pussy. “Well, your other master’s already handled that part. You should be popping out his baby in nine months. But if you’re set on having _all_ your holes filled…”

Flynt grinned, shuffling along to the upper side of the bed while Jaune took hold of Neon’s handcuffed wrists and bent her doggystyle over the sheets. The blond crime boss grinned as he carefully positioned himself at the breeding slave’s rear.

Neon quivered, her blindfolded sight only amplifying the warm quivering in her core. She felt Flynt’s hands take hold of her hair buns, pulling her head towards a heavy, musky scent, a meaty crown brushing over her wet lips. At the same time, she felt Jaune’s grip tighten around her restrained arms, a bulbous tip gliding past her glistening quim to poke at her asshole.

One of the blond huntsman’s hand left her handcuffs, snatching up her pink, furry tail and curling it around his palm.

“Naughty, naughty kitty,” Jaune taunted. “Time to serve out your sentence.”

He and Flynt thrust forward, their cocks burst past Neon’s mouth and sphincter to impale her from both ends.

The criminal cat faunus howled with pleasure, an orgasm crashing through her as soon as the twin dicks pierced sweaty succulent body. Her slick flesh jiggled back and forth as she was spit-roast between her masters, her handcuffs jingling as she was brutally rammed.

Jaune slammed down her asshole at a rapid pace, his thick length plowing through the rough flesh of her back entrance. His rockhard pelvis crashed against Neon’s bum, her firm butt cheeks turning red from the punishment. They only began to truly jiggle when the blond began to alternate the thrusts of his cock with stinging spanks from his palm.

Well, one of his palms. The other one clenched tighter on Neon’s tail, yanking it back and sending a surge of strangely arousing pain through the young huntress’s system with each tug.

The cat faunus moaned with each pull and those moans surged over Flynt’s cock. Her lips vibrated over the meaty, succulent length, her tongue flicking over the dark tip rapid, wet licks. Her former partner grinned at her worships, plunging his thick rod deep into her gullet as her face smacked into his balls.

Wave after wave of euphoria flooded Neon’s nerves, her emerald eyes rolling back in her head behind her blindfold. As Jaune and Flynt rammed into her in unison in one final spit-roast, the convicted cat faunus’s nervous system was overwhelmed with pleasure and one final orgasm erupted through her. Her drenched pussy walls clenched down on nothing, squelching out her creampied quim as the rest of her body pressed down on the invading rods.

Her masters’ ecstasy was driven to its maximum by her climax and as they hilted themselves inside her nubile body, their payloads surged into her holes. Jaune slammed his cock through her asshole and poured a rush of seed into her bowels. Flynt grabbed tight to her hair buns and impaled her mouth on his dick, his molten semen hosing down her throat. Neon desperately gulped down the sticky cum, clearing the pathway for her breath while devouring her master’s treat. The kitty needed her cream after all.

Jaune and Flynt pulled out from her holes and allowed Neon to collapse over the bed. The cat faunus panted over the sheets, sticky cum dribbling out of her pussy and asshole.

For just a moment, breaking through the haze of ecstasy in her head, she recognized just how nightmarish her situation was. Her best friend had become a crime boss, framed her for murder, destroyed her reputation with their other friends, and seen her convicted and sentenced to be him and his boss’s breeding slave. Her dreams of becoming a huntress were shattered and she was probably already pregnant with her partner’s child.

But it could have been so much worse. A cat faunus huntress sentenced to slavery was a hot ticket item at auction among the elite of Atlas. And most of them had more sadistic uses in mind for her than just pulling on her tail.

In contrast, Flynt had made clear that he had no intention of doing anything more than fucking her, and she would be free to act as a mother to their children when no one was looking, instead of losing all familial ties as was legally required by law. She could even get on stage and sing with Weiss if she was good.

Yes… she’d rather be free, but if this was to be her fate… she could live with being an arrested criminal slut.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from... okay, for the life of me I can't find the original request for Neon in the comments of my stories here or their advertisements on Reddit, but I know that many people have been asking for her for a while. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you wish to read about the events involving Winter and Weiss's arrests, check out 'Winter Schnee - Arrested!' and 'Weiss Schnee - Arrested!'.
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Tock  
> \- Vernal  
> \- Oscar with Raven & Vernal  
> \- Weiss, Winter, & Willow  
> \- Salem  
> \- Crossover experiment (Jeanne D'Arc from Fate)


End file.
